


Primo incontro

by Vivian_Curtis



Category: I Medici, Medici - Masters of Florence
Genre: Angst, Contessina è confusa, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Curtis/pseuds/Vivian_Curtis
Summary: L'incontro con Cosimo non va come previsto. Ancora più inaspettati sono però i pensieri che Contessina continua ad avere, per colpa del loro bacio.





	

Erano trascorse alcune settimane da quando il conte de' Bardi aveva annunciato il fidanzamento della figlia Contessina con l'erede della famiglia de' Medici e Firenze sembrava incapace di parlare d'altro. Persino le accese dispute tra i membri della Signoria erano diventate quasi delle semplici echi alle quali la gente faceva poco caso, preferendo perdersi dietro ai succulenti pettegolezzi che erano rapidamente nati attorno alla notizia dell'imminente matrimonio.

Del resto, non si trattava di un'unione come le altre, e non solo per la fretta con la quale l'accordo era stato concluso... Una delle nobili casate più rispettate di Firenze si sarebbe unita a una famiglia di banchieri che portavano ancora addosso la puzza dei lanifici dai quali era iniziata la loro ascesa. I Medici erano ricchi, il loro potere stava crescendo da anni in un modo che non era passato inosservato nè alla Signoria, nè al popolino. I nobili di Firenze guardavano con sospetto e malcelata invidia gli affari di Giovanni de' Medici, senza sapere se a irritarli maggiormente fosse il suo successo o la loro consapevolezza di non poterlo copiare.

I segreti nascosti dietro al commercio erano qualcosa che sfuggiva alla mente dei nobili, così come ai Medici mancava un titolo di cui potersi fregiare.

In realtà, la situazione era tutt'altra che equa: a differenza del talento, il prestigio dato dalla nobiltà era qualcosa che si poteva comprare ed anche facilmente, se ti chiamavi Giovanni de' Medici. Bastava un matrimonio, appunto. Il banchiere aveva saputo scegliere per il suo primogenito Cosimo una sposa perfetta, con sangue blu nelle vene e un padre messo alle strette dal bisogno di denaro. In un mondo dove i matrimoni combinati erano la norma, ciò non avrebbe dovuto stupire affatto. Eppure, il solo fatto che fosse coinvolto un uomo come il vecchio de' Medici cambiava tutto: a Firenze, prima d'allora nessun fidanzamento era apparso in modo tanto crudo come uno scambio di merci. E visto che il vecchio de' Medici era un affarista tanto infallibile... allora no, non c'era proprio niente di cui essere sorpresi.

Certo questo non era sufficiente a mettere a tacere le voci, anzi. Molti dicevano che la futura sposa, Contessina, avrebbe preferito essere data in moglie ad Ezio Contarini. Un amore contrastato, che novità! Un amore condannato a restare una fantasia, precisava qualcuno, ma non mancò chi arrivò a dire che il giovane Contarini era pronto a scappare con l'amata e che, chissà, forse non era ancora detta l'ultima parola sull'unione tra i Medici e i Bardi. L'idea era eccitante, sia che si preferissse vederne il lato sentimentale, con i due amanti in fuga e felici, sia che si fosse più interessati alla prospettiva di vedere i piani di Giovanni de' Medici mandati in fumo. Purtroppo, nessuno avrebbe realmente scommesso sul Contarini: quanti lo conoscevano bene, erano i primi a sapere che il ragazzo non avrebbe mai lasciato che Contessina venisse coinvolta in uno scandalo, fosse anche per averla per sè.

Tutta Firenze si perse così ad immaginare la bella Contessina in lacrime nella sua camera, abbandonata dal suo primo amore e in attesa del giorno delle nozze come di una condanna a morte.

Nessuno, però, sarebbe mai riuscito ad immaginare quanto si nascondeva in verità nel cuore e nella mente di Contessina.

Il dolore seguito all'annuncio del suo fidanzamento con Cosimo, assieme alla rabbia di non poter fare nulla per far cambiare idea al proprio padre, avevano lasciato da giorni il passo a sentimenti del tutto diversi, ed in maniera tanto improvvisa, spietata, da soprendere la giovane non meno di quanto avessero fatto con la loro inattesa natura.

Contessina sapeva fin troppo bene quando tutto era cambiato. Solo perchè la prudenza le impediva di parlarne con anima viva, non voleva dire che non ci pensasse ogni secondo, rivivendo quel momento con tanta intensità da riaprire gli occhi, a volte, e stupirsi del fatto che si trattava di un ricordo, invece di qualcosa appena accaduta.

Per carattere, Contessina non era il genere di ragazza capace di mentire a se stessa. Ciò che aveva provato per Ezio era stato bello, ma era finito. A farglielo capire con estrema chiarezza non era stato suo padre, quando le aveva dato la notizia di averle scelto un marito, bensì Cosimo stesso.

Il loro primo incontro era stato preceduto da giorni di ansia, con un nodo alla gola che non voleva andare via. Allora Contessina non sapeva niente di Cosimo, a parte che era giovane e ricco, e l'incertezza che le si apriva davanti era troppo grande per generare dei dubbi. Sentiva come ingiusto anche solo chiedersi se avrebbe potuto voler bene ad un uomo ancora così misterioso: che senso aveva immaginarlo con una certa personalità, quando Cosimo avrebbe potuto averne mille altre, ben differenti?

Contessina si era ripetuta che era ancora presto per piangersi addosso. Magari sarebbe stata fortunata e l'unione con Cosimo le avrebbe portato la felicità. Le sue cameriere insistevano nel dire che la giovane età del promesso sposo era già qualcosa di cui rallegrarsi.

Lei non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi. Più che ferirla, la fine del suo primo amore l'aveva resa insicura. Ezio le aveva ripetuto più e più volte che non avrebbe mai smesso di amarla, arrivando a mandarle di nascosto delle poesie che decantavano l'immortalità dei suoi sentimenti. Ed eccola qui, la verità contenuta in quei versi. Ezio aveva rinunciato a lei, dicendosi devastato dalla decisione del vecchio de' Bardi, ma di fatto senza alzare un dito per provare - almeno provare! - a fargli cambiare idea! Aveva parlato di scappare insieme, certo, ma già nel sentirglielo dire Contessina aveva capito che la promessa di una fuga valeva quanto le poesie.

Di conseguenza, la ragazza aveva fatto la sua scelta. Rifiutare il matrimonio non avrebbe avuto senso, se mai fosse stato possibile in primo luogo: solo una stupida si sarebbe messa contro il proprio padre ed il futuro marito perchè l'uomo che credeva di amare l'aveva lasciata.

Giuseppe de' Medici aveva fissato in fretta l'incontro ufficiale tra Cosimo e Contessina. Tipico di un banchiere non voler aspettare, specie quando ciò non gli conveniva. A pensarci bene, la giovane doveva ammettere che la scelta era convenuta anche a lei... e più di quanto lei stessa avesse immaginato.

Cosimo le era apparso davanti con aria ombrosa, quasi fosse annoiato dalla sua presenza. Era evidente che lui avrebbe preferito essere in qualsiasi altro luogo e Contessina aveva dovuto fare uno sforzo per non badarci troppo, cercando invece di fare conversazione.

Tentativo inutile: era bastato pochissimo perchè anche lei si ritrovasse sulla difensiva, pungolata dalle parole aspre del giovane. Che insolente, a paragonare il loro matrimonio all'accoppiamento del bestiame! E che razza di illuso, se davvero credeva che si potesse fare altrimenti! Se davvero i Medici volevano entrare a far parte della nobiltà fiorentina, forse qualcuno avrebbe fatto bene a spiegare a Cosimo le regole base e, in specie, che i matrimoni aristocratici hanno ben poco a che vedere con la libertà. Contessina aveva osato sperare che innamorarsi di un buon partito come Ezio sarebbe bastato a favorire il loro matrimonio, si era sentita fortunata a innamorarsi di un altro nobile. Invece, la Sorte aveva deciso di prendersi gioco di lei, facendo sì che andasse in sposa al figlio di un banchiere, ad un giovane senza un albero genealogico di cui andare fiero e che aveva l'ardire di mostrarsi offeso dalla mera idea di sposarla!

 _"Allora perchè continuare?"_ le aveva domandato, sprezzante.

Contessina aveva deciso di non cader nella trappola. Forse con troppa innocenza, aveva ammesso: _"Perchè questo va a vantaggio della mia famiglia."_

Poi ecco, all'improvviso Cosimo le aveva afferrato la mano per trascinarla con sè, lontano dagli sguardi pesanti dei loro famigliari. Premendole il corpo contro il muro del corridoio, l'aveva guardata negli occhi con un'intesità tale da toglierle il respiro.

_"Dal momento che saremo sposati, tu sarai una Medici. Non farai la spia a tuo padre, rivelandogli i segreti della nostra famiglia: da quel momento sarai mia moglie e sarai fedele a me, soltanto a me. Sono stato chiaro?"_

Contessina aveva annuito, incredula di non sapere come reagire. Nessuno l'aveva mai trattata in quel modo, nè le aveva parlato con una sincerità tanto feroce. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi ancora più offesa, invece le parole di Cosimo l'avevano disarmata. L'uomo che aveva di fronte non era affatto l'illuso che aveva creduto solo un istante prima. Era furente, certo, e Contessina aveva rabbrividito nel comprendere con assoluta chiarezza che la rabbia di Cosimo non era rivolta verso di lei. Forse, allora...

Lei aveva annuito, resa muta dall'emozione. Cosimo non aveva atteso altra risposta per baciarla e Contessina si era ritrovata a premere la bocca contro la sua con maggiore insistenza, aspettandosi di sentirlo schiudere le labbra. Invece, lui si era scostato presto, troppo presto, e se ne era andato senza dare spiegazioni.

Da quella sera, Contessina non lo aveva più rivisto, sebbene fosse trascorsa una settimana piena e nonostante che il vecchio Giovanni si fosse affrettato ad assicurarle che Cosimo le avrebbe fatto presto visita. Contessina aveva intuito fin da subito che non era vero: la prossima volta che avrebbe visto il suo futuro sposo, sarebbe stato davanti all'altare. Poco mancava che i doni che le venivano mandati avessero sopra la firma di Giovanni o, al meglio, di sua moglie Piccarda.

Per Contessina, ciò non aveva alcuna importanza: con le sue parole e quel bacio, Cosimo le aveva regalato mille sensazioni diverse che le toglievano la pace, rendendola pensierosa e spingendola a cercare la solitudine nel giardino di casa. Con la bella stagione nel suo pieno, le rose erano sbocciate, aprendosi come bocche dalle innumerevoli labbra. Bastava la loro vista perchè Contessina sentisse le dita pizzicare dal desiderio di sfiorare i petali carnosi, accarezzarne i bordi curvi e precisi, mentre nella sua mente i ricordi disegnavano la linea di una bocca vera, quella che la tormentava da giorni. La giovane aspettava sempre di essere al riparo da sguardi prima di indugiare nelle sue fantasie, sentendosi una sciocca per quella paura insensata, eppure incapace di resisterle.

Era impossibile che qualcuno potesse davvero indovinare i suoi pensieri. Allo stesso modo, nessuno sapeva cosa succedeva nel buio della camera della ragazza, quando tutti dormivano, quando anche Contessina avrebbe dovuto essere lasciata con l'unica compagnia del sonno.

Dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave, le capitava di sentire i passi di qualche servitore che passava nel corridoio, fino a che non era tutto silenzio. Contessina aveva provato a distrarsi, pensando a qualcosa che non fosse Cosimo. Non serviva a niente.

L'immagine di lui riusciva sempre a raggiungerla, facendosi strada nella sua mente durante il giorno, in un modo o nell'altro, ma di notte veniva da lei subito, mentre il fumo ancora saliva dalle candele spente, e non l'abbandonava fino a quando lei non si addormentava, finalmente stremata.

Contessina ignorava come facesse a sopportarlo. Forse era la consapevolezza che le bastava resistere fino al giorno del matrimonio, poi il desiderio che Cosimo aveva risvegliato in lei sarebbe stato saziato ed alimentato ancora, senza fine, ogni giorno delle loro vite.

Una parte di lei si sentiva in colpa per l'audacia delle sue fantasie, ne provava vergogna al punto che, senza la minima esitazione, Contessina aveva deciso di mantenere il segreto persino col proprio confessore. In fondo, non era un vera e propria colpa, meditava Contessina; anzi, era un bene che una giovane sposa desiderasse il proprio marito.

Nonostante questo, provava ancora un po' di rimorso per non aver provato mai nulla del genere per Ezio, nemmeno in quei brevi momenti che erano riusciti a trascorrere da soli. Ripensando al suo vecchio innamorato, Contessina si domandava se l'innocenza dei suoi sentimenti per lui non fosse stato un indizio che lei non era riuscita a cogliere, piuttosto che una confortante prova dell'autenticità della loro storia. Era confusa. Il piacere dato dal bacio di Cosimo era troppo nuovo perchè la giovane vi si abbandonasse senza remore.

Allo stesso modo, Contessina intuiva che il senso di colpa sarebbe svenito. Attendeva quel giorno col timore che difficilmente avrebbe coinciso con le nozze. Cosimo l'aveva sorpresa col mettere in chiaro di accettare, non volere il loro matrimonio, ma di essere comunque pronto a mettere la famiglia davanti a tutto. Era diretto, forse troppo, proprio come lei. Lo sentiva simile e, nonostante questo, aveva paura di non riuscire lo stesso a capirlo.

Nulla, nelle parole di Cosimo, le aveva lasciato la sicurezza che lui avrebbe fatto il possibile perchè dalla loro unione potesse nascere almeno dell'affetto. Aveva paura di cosa sarebbe stata la vita, se fosse rimasta un'estranea per il proprio marito.

Durante il loro breve incontro, la bellezza di Contessina era passata inosservata agli occhi di Cosimo: niente complimenti, nè sguardi furtivi lungo il suo corpo per indovinarne le forme. Se si fosse trattato di un uomo qualunque, sarebbe stata una piccola offesa facile da dimenticare, ma lui era destinato a prenderla nel suo letto, ad amarla e farle fare dei figli. L'idea che lui detestasse quell'unione forzata al punto da non darle alcuna possibilità tormentava Contessina più di quanto lei fosse disposta ad ammettere a se stessa.

Forse lui non l'avrebbe mai amata, nè desiderata come donna...

E sarebbe stato un'agonia terribile, davvero, soprattutto perchè lei lo voleva già adesso.

Aveva sentito la forza della sua passione e da quell'istante le era stato impossibile immaginare di scoprirla completamente. Non vi era un momento in cui la mente di Contessina non fosse piena di immagini audaci, ancora più sorprendenti data la sua inesperienza.

Desiderava Cosimo in modo istintivo ed i sogni erano una lunga prima notte di nozze. Lì il suo sposo le sussurrava parole che la rendevano nuda quando aveva ancora la veste addosso, gliele ripeteva più volte, avvicinandosi a Contessina con calma, fino a quando non gli riusciva di accompagnare l'ultima con una lieva carezza lungo la linea del collo.

Contessina ignorava come il suo corpo innocente potesse farle provare quelle sensazioni, mescolando l'amore con il desiderio della carne al punto che faceva fatica a capire dove finisse uno e iniziasse l'altro.

Il Cosimo che visitava i sogni di Contessina sorrideva con dolcezza, mentre le sue mani la toccavano nei punti più intimi come se non avessero fatto altro nella vita. Le mormorava all'orecchio che le avrebbe insegnato tutto, col tempo, e nel confessarle quanto piacere gli avrebbe dato farle da maestro, i suoi occhi brillavano appena gli era chiara l'impazienza di Contessina. Che lei si mostrasse timida o ansiosa di lasciarlo fare, non se ne prendeva gioco. Le diceva di amarla e lasciava che lei lo dicesse a sua volta.

L'attesa di venire toccata da Cosimo la seguiva ovunque. Era dentro di lei e si faceva sentire anche quando Contessina era col padre o per le strade di Firenze, il cui chiasso lei finiva col cercare apposta per scacciare dalla mente ogni pensiero su Cosimo. Anche così, sentiva la pelle scaldarsi sotto ai vestiti. Chiudeva gli occhi e vedeva Cosimo chiaramente davanti a lei, i loro corpi premuti l'uno contro l'altro un attimo prima che lui la baciasse.

Il desiderio riusciva a raggiungerla ancora più facilmente la notte, per quanto lei tentasse di proteggersi stringendosi alle coperte. Contessina si rannicchiava, scivolava in un angolo del letto, cercava di ribellarsi quando la stanchezza era troppa. A volte le capitava di sentire la sua stessa voce mormorare una protesta, come in sogno, ma lei era la prima a non badarci.

Ogni notte veniva il sogno, e con esso un Cosimo che aspettava quando lei lo voleva tenero e che la prendeva senza pudore se lo immaginava audace. Non le forzava la mano, anticipava le sue carezze, indovinava tutto ciò di cui Contessina aveva disperato bisogno... Cosimo era lì per questo, non chiedeva di meglio che essere con lei. La pendeva tra le braccia ed il mondo smetteva di essere confuso.

Il mattino del suo matrimonio, Contessina si svegliò con il corpo in fiamme ed il volto rigato dalle lacrime. Ormai non era più in gioco la sopravvivenza della sua famiglia. Era lei che sarebbe morta, se Cosimo non l'avesse amata.

_"Sarai mia moglie e sarai fedele a me, soltanto a me."_

_Sì, Cosimo..._ pensò Contessina, asciugandosi gli occhi col dorso della mano. _Diventerò parte della tua vita, sarò indispensabile. Non avrò pace fino a quando non mi amerai come ti amo io._

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo per questo fandom e spero vi sia piaciuta! L'ho scritta velocemente e non sono sicura che il risultato sia quello che immaginavo, ma da quando ho visto la scena del primo incontro tra Cosimo e Contessina che ho penso di scrivere qualcosa incentrato sulla reazione di lei. Insomma, dovevo togliermi questa fic dalla testa! 
> 
> Se vi va, lasciate un kudos e commenti (le critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accette!) o cercatemi su Tumblr (sono viviancurtis). Fatemi sapere se volete leggere altre fic! Thank you!


End file.
